Optical systems have been developed that use optical devices stacked on top of one another. The optical devices can include optical vias that allow light signals to travel through one of the devices to another device and/or that allow light signals to from one of the devices and through another device. The edges of these devices generally include facets through which light signals can enter and/or exit the system. However, formation of these facets often require the difficult steps of polishing an edge of the device. Further, facets positioned at the edges of the devices can limit the flexibility of the system by requiring that the light signals be routed between an edge of a device and the part of the system where the signal is processed. This routing can require that the light signals are routed over, under, or through waveguides or other device in the path of the light signal. As a result, this routing can be associated with optical loss.
For the above reasons, there is a need for a more efficient interface between optical fibers and a system having one or more optical devices with optical vias.